At present, display technologies have been applied to every aspect of people's daily lives, and accordingly, more and more materials and technologies have been used for display screens. Nowadays, mainstream display screens mainly include liquid crystal display screens and organic light-emitting display panels. Due to the self-luminous property of the organic light-emitting display panel, the most energy-consuming backlight module is omitted compared with the liquid crystal display screen, so that the organic light-emitting display panel has the advantage of being more energy-saving.
However, the organic light-emitting display panel in the related art can display only at a single side, that is, cannot be applied for a scenario which requires display at double sides, for example, a billboard along a road that needs to display images at two opposite sides.